Nordics' House Problems
by NaruHetaEmon16
Summary: Iceland was used to being neglected by the other Nordics, but now that he found out Norway is his older brother, things have changed. Intended to be a short and cute IceNor love story, therefore I apologize if it turns out too long or too sad. Warning for fluff and stuff, rated T to be safe.
1. The Trouble Begins

**A/N: Hey guys! My laptop died a few days ago, and while I get it fixed, I have to pull out my spare laptop, which has like 1GB of RAM and runs on Microsoft Words 2003, so cope with me… But I guess you guys are all happy that I am releasing a new chapter right? *awkward laugh***

**This is gonna be a quick, short story, don't expect too many chapters.**

**And as always, enjoy!**

Just another normal day at the Nordics' place.

Chaotic.

Full of arguments.

Lots of Denmark-bashing, as usual.

"OWWWW, stop that…Why are you doing this to me Norge?" Denmark whimpered with a trace of sarcasm.

Norway rolled his eyes, Finland let out a cheerful giggle, and Sweden sat beside him with his usual stoic expression.

While the argument continues, perhaps they have left out someone: sitting away from the racket, quietly feeding his puffin, is Iceland. Of course, he is used to the four of them making plans and excluding him, but today things were different, because a few days ago he found out that Norway was actually his brother. He had tried to deny it, but the truth was clear as it can be. With this dawned on him, he had started feeling jealousy, even anger that the three of them were taking Norway for themselves.

_That damn Danmörk, can't he take his hands off Noregur just for a second? How dare he think he can get…Onii-chan…all to himself._ Thinking about the phrase made Iceland go red on the face, and perhaps Norway noticed it, because he struggled free from Denmark and walked towards him.

"Island? Is everything alright?" Iceland suddenly felt embarrassed, now that the other Nordics' attention was focused on him.

"Ja, everything is alright…" Iceland replied, purposefully avoiding the older man's eyes. Norway sensed this; he turned to Denmark.

"Get out of the room, and no eavesdropping!"

After a reluctant Denmark walked out of the room, Norway offered for a more polite form to Sweden and Finland. When the two left, he turned back to Iceland.

"Island, it's okay to tell me how you're feeling, I will try my best to help you. I am your Onii-chan after all." Iceland felt his cheeks heat up again at this.

"Well… Since you are proven to be my Onii-chan now, perhaps you should spend more time on me, instead of on that… stupid Danmörk" he spat out the last two words close to a whisper, but it was full of venom and hatred,

Everything dawned on Norway, and felt his heart throb in pain. "Island… I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you all that much. You know how much of a pain Denmark is, and how he never lets me go. The terrible thing is that I cannot get away from him, since we all live in the same house, I really wish he never existed, he is such a pain-"

At that, a wave of anger boiled inside Iceland, he stood up, surprising Norway, and shouted in his face, "Him, him, him, it's always him. Where is the me!? I knew it, you never cared about me. To you, I am nothing but a burden, something you'd love to get rid of! I get it, you probably wish to have me out of your sight right this instant anyway!" With that he stomped out of the room, leaving a shocked Norway behind.

"Island…"

If his heart was damaged before, it is completely shattered now._ What sort of brother am I?! I never understood a thing about Ice, and all this trouble now is completely caused by me! What should I do…_

_What can I do…_

**A/N: Phew! Guess the first chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**What do you guys think is going to happen next? Accepting ideas right now, review if you would like to post your suggestions, greatly appreciated! **


	2. Unsolved Problems

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and favourites guys, it means a lot! I really am sorry about my updating speed, but please cope. Anyway, here is the second chapter, thanks for submitting your idea, enjoy! **

For the first time in his life, Norway was uncertain about something. Well, sure he wondered if Denmark could possibly get any more stupid, but this was something different. He wasn't sure what he should do now, for Iceland. _Stupid Danmark, can he not cause trouble, even for once in his life? _At the very thought, Denmark burst through the door.

"Hey NORWAY, what in the world happened to ICELAND? You should have seen his face when he walked up the stairs, if looks could kill!"

Norway felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. _Why does Danmark, the epicentre of all trouble, have to be here, at this very given moment?! _"No, everything is alright Danmark, can you leave me alone for a minute?"

Of course Denmark wasn't convinced by that. "Come on, NORWAY, was that brat being mean to you? Should I beat him up for you?"

Norway felt his anger start getting out of control. He raised his hand, wanting to slam in on the table, but instead let out a sigh of exasperation and exhaustion, he really didn't feel like arguing anyway. "Please Danmark, can you leave me alone for a minute?"

Seeing Norway this emotional was enough to shut the Dane up. He walked out of the door, casting a last worried look before leaving.

Finally getting some calm time to think, Norway remained still in the room for hours. He thought about all the ways to make Iceland happy again, but nothing is deemed to succeed with Denmark in the picture. In the end, Norway settled with the most reliable one, and decided to put in immediately into action.

He was surprised the corridor was Denmark-free, but instead lined by an anxious-Finland, and an indifferent-Sweden.

In all the urgency of the situation, however, he had overlooked a crucial thing, and he learnt that the hard way when he found Iceland's door locked firmly, sending a clear message of "Do not disturb". This drove Norway one step closer into despair, at the thought that he couldn't possibly do anything for Iceland until he accepted reality and faced him. Turning around and walking away from Iceland's room, Norway hoped more than anything that his little brother could become his old self once again.

**A/N: Yes I know I did not use any of your ideas. I have, however, taken all of them into consideration and they will be included somewhere in the story. Still encouraging ideas though, it is interesting seeing your suggestions! Thanks for your continued support.**


	3. Tension Continues

**A/N: Again, sorry about the slow updating speed… I promise the wait wasn't in vain, this chapter should be awesome :D Enjoy.**

The door to Iceland's door remained closed for many days after that. Every time Norway knocked on his door and attempted to convince him that everything was alright and he could come out and talk, had been in vain. In the end all he could do was leave plates of food outside the door, and to his ultimate relief the plates would end up empty.

Two weeks later, the situation hadn't brightened up in the least. One night, after dinner, the other three Nordics watched in silence as Norway filled up a plate with food from the previous meal, yet again ready to bring it to Iceland's room.

"Hey guys, I've never seen Norge so caring for anyone before," Denmark whispered to Sweden, who nodded solemnly in agreement, still keeping his eyes fixed on Norway.

"Maybe we should… You know… Help Norja make Islanti feel better?" Finland suggested softly, brows creased from the stress that had built up from the events in the past weeks.

Sweden shakes his head, "We cannot help with anything, Fin, it's only between him and Island; anything we do will make matters worse."

Finland sighed and lowered his gaze. He curled into a ball and rocked gently in Sweden's firm arms, who now had stony gaze focused on his wife.

Norway paid little attention to the commotion behind him. All of his thoughts were on Iceland, his little brother. It pained him more than anything to see Iceland like this. He kept repeating to himself how stupid he was not to realize Iceland's pain. And although he would never admit it, what pained him most was the fact that he now had to choose between Iceland and Denmark, who he still had strong affection towards.

When the plate was filled, Norway turned and walked out into the corridor, completely ignoring the other three Nordics who were staring at him with concerned eyes. Right this moment, all of his intent was focused on his little brother. _I have to make him better, it's the only thing I can do for him right now…_

**A/N: Next chapter coming shortly, hopefully…**


End file.
